


Haikyuu Fantasy Au/ Aka I suck at titles

by Ninja101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja101/pseuds/Ninja101
Summary: Kuroo is a demon working for the demon king. Hinata is a prince. Kageyama is Hinata's knight. Oikawa is the Demon King. Iwaizumi is Oikawa lover/advisor and is part dragon. What happens when they all meet?Ship Warnings:Iwaizumi x Kageyama x OikawaKuroo x Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter will be up soon.

I will have the chapter up on November 10th. So stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince and his BFF Blueberry Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait I had some school I had to deal with! If you want earlier updates then look at my account on Wattpad, the account name is, NINJA12145! Thank you for reading❤

Hinata's P.O.V

"Your highness!"

I heard someone yell, I turned around and saw my best friend/knight.

"What's up Kageyama?"

I said smiling, my smile getting wider as I see him getting mad.

"Your father requested your presence."

He said seriously, I looked down 'Father wants to see me?' I thought, 'I don't think I did anything wrong this time...' I look back up at him,

"Ok," I say seriously, "Will you escort me there?" I asked with a small smile, he tried, keyword tried, smiling back.

As we are walking we encountered a few of our other friends and other workers. After walking for a while, we reach our destination.

*knock knock*

"Your majesty I bought the Prince as you requested," Kageyama said in a monotonous voice,

"Come in," I hear my father say in that horrible prideful voice.

Kageyama then opened the door and I see my arrogant father doing work like always, 

"You asked for me, father?" I said, 

"Yes I did Shouyou," he responded, "I am making a peace treaty with the demon king."

I widen my eyes, 'Did he seriously say that!?' I look at him more seriously, 'Wait, then why would he need me?' 

He seemed to have known what I was thinking just then by the look in his eyes, 

"I need you to marry the demon king's general," My father told me, 'Wait... What!?"

"You're selling me off for marriage?!" I yelled at him,

I look at Kageyama since I almost forgot about him and I see how shocked he is. I look at my father again as he starts speaking, 

"This is for the greater good of the country."

I wasn't convinced at all, 

"Fine then," I started as my father looked at me in slight shock, and I could feel Kageyama's incredulous stare, 

"I will do this under two conditions." 

I continued, my father looked at me slightly impressed, "Alright, what are these conditions?" He asked, 

I looked him straight in the eyes, "I request that one, Kageyama comes with me," He nods while I could feel Kageyama getting angrier, "and two, I get time to know my supposed fiance."

My father thinks for a second, "I guess that would be fair," he started taking another moment to think, "Alright, I will make arrangements." He finally said after a few minutes

I widened my eyes in shock and happiness, "Thank you so much, father," I said, "I'll go pack now!"

I and Kageyama then leave the room, as we leave the room Kageyama turns to me, "What the hell!" He says, 

'Ah, he's in so-called friend mode,' I thought as I sweatdropped at his mood swings, 

"I simply want to make you suffer with me," I said innocently

Time skip (He's in his sleeping quarters)  
Kageyama's P.O.V

I can't believe that idiot is throwing me into his mess, I don't give a damn that he's the crowned prince, he was my friend first. I still can't believe someone is willing to marry him though.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens next, huh?' I think as I fall asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 2: The Demon King, His Faithful Advisor, and a General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated I keep forgetting that I have an account here and I only remember my Wattpad account. I will do better to remember though. Thank you!

(This is a few days after Hinata found out about the engagement)

Kuroo's P.O.V

For some reason, his highness wants to see me. 'I don't think I did anything wrong this time,' As I was spacing out I reached the throne room.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" I heard a cheery voice yell

I open the doors to see the Demon King on his throne teasing his lover, 

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" I said

"Yes, I did," He started, "I wanted to inform you that two humans will be coming here," He said in a devious tone

I widen my eyes, 'What?' I look up at him, "Did you just say, humans?" 

He simply nodded, "Yep," I look at his lover in confusion and disbelief, he simply sighed and nodded his head

"Okay, why are they coming here?" I asked

He looked at me and said, "The one that is a prince will be wedded to you and will be here in a couple of days,"

'What?' I thought as I blanked, 'I'm getting what?!' I widen my eyes as the fact sinks in

"Yes, you are," Oika- I mean his majesty said, "now leave," I heard him continue while being pushed out of the door

'I can't believe this,' I groaned this wasn't the first time, of course, but it always ends up badly.

3rd P.O.V (Inside the throne room after Kuroo left)

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said while Iwaizumi looks at him,

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi replied, "Do you think that he's finally gonna meet his special partner?" Oikawa asked his lover

Iwaizumi sighs, "I'm not sure," he stated, "I hope he does though." That made Oikawa a little sad, though it may not seem like it He and Kuroo are very good friends, best friends even. He just wanted his friend to be happy for once.

Iwaizumi chuckled a bit, "What?" Oikawa asked,

"Nothing, it's just," Iwaizumi sighed, "You're a really good friend when you want to be," he smiled, his lover smiling back,

"Yea, well," Oikawa started, "I'm a way better mate, aren't I?" He finished posing dramatically

"You're okay I guess,"

"Iwa-chan~," Oikawa said with a pout

"How in the world are you a demon king when you're so dammed childish," Iwaizumi said shaking his head in slight disappointment

"So mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed while said man rolled his eyes at his childish mate, 

'Yeah,' he thought, 'everything is going to be alright,'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

3rd P.O.V

After a week of getting ready, Hinata and Kageyama left and started their journey to the Demon King's palace.

Hinata's P.O.V

As we arrive I begin to feel nervous, I mean who wouldn't feel nervous, I never met this guy I'm supposed to be marrying. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look around to see Kageyama comforting me, I gave him a small smile and fell asleep.

Time Skip to their arrival

Third P.O.V

As the carriage arrives at the Demon King's palace Hinata began to stir awake

"Tobio?" Hinata asked his friend, "Hm?" His friend responded

"Are we already here?" Hinata said sleepily

"Yeah, we're here,"

Hinata springs up and looks out the window to see a huge castle, "Wow," he said, "It's beautiful,"

Kageyama looks out the window as well, "Yea I guess it is,"

(This is what it looks like)

The carriage door then opens, so they get out of the carriage taking in the beautiful sight around them

"It's really beautiful, huh?" Hinata asks no one in particular

"It truly is," Someone said answering Hinata's question

Hinata yelps in surprise and turned around only to find a handsome man with black bed hair that suspiciously looks like, 

"A rooster?" Hinata said tilting his head slightly 

The so-called rooster looked offended, "I am not a rooster, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou," the man named Kuroo huffed

Hinata seemed to realize that he had offended the man, "Oh sorry," Hinata started, "I didn't mean to say that out loud,"

Kuroo looked down at the prince and softened his eyes, "I'm not mad, so don't worry about it, ok?" The man said

Hinata simply nodded before realization struck, "Oh!" He exclaimed as Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "My name is Hinata Shoyou," Hinata said with a wide smile, "Nice to meet you Kuroo-san,"

For some reason, Kuroo felt his face heat up, "O-Oh," He stuttered, "nice to meet you then, Hinata-san,"

At that moment Kageyama yelled for Hinata, indicating they had to go be led to their rooms and meet the king

"I have to go, but thanks for talking to me Kuroo-san," Hinata said waving goodbye

Kuroo's P.O.V

As I waved goodbye I could still feel the blush on my face

'What in the world?' I thought, 'Why am I blushing?'

I decided to ignore it and leave since I was meeting my supposed fiance. I groaned at the thought of getting married

I'm not against it I just don't feel like being tied down by some spoiled prince, I would prefer to marry someone kind, cute, and outgoing, 'like Hinata,' a voice said in the back of my mind

I blush at the thought of Hinata's bright smile and softly smile myself, 'Yeah like Hinata,' I thought as I reached the throne room.

Kageyama's P.O.V

When I finished unpacking in my room, I started heading back to Shoyou, but as I'm walking I bumped into someone

I got ready for the impact of the ground but it never came instead two arms were wrapped around me. I slowly open my eyes to see dark brown eyes staring at me

"Oh um," I started, "Th-thanks," I said slipping out of his arms

He smiled softly at me and I could feel my heart explode, "It's no problem," he said, "I hope your okay,"

I looked at him, "Y-yeah I'm fine," I said, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "Yes I'm fine um..." He trailed off

"Kageyama Tobio," I said quickly

"Nice to meet you Kageyama," the man said, "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime,"

"It's nice to meet you as well Iwaizumi-san," I responded, "I should probably get going my friend is waiting for me," I said bowing as I ran off before he could reply

Not knowing someone was watching our interaction

Third P.O.V

Oikawa came out of the shadows and went up to his lover, "That's a cute little human, huh?" Oikawa said

Iwaizumi looked at him, "Yes, he is," Iwaizumi smiled softly and kissed Oikawa, "We should head to the throne room now shouldn't we?" Iwaizumi said

"I guess we should Iwa-chan," Oikawa said before teleporting Iwaizumi and himself there to see Kuroo waiting

"Well," Kuroo started, "let's get this over with then,"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: The Official Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I practically never update, I keep forgetting about this and I keep updating on Wattpad instead, sorry.

Third P.O.V

Hinata and Kageyama made it to the throne room after a while and knocked

"Come in," a muffled voice said from the other side

The two boys looked at each other before walking in, 

"The short one must be the prince, correct?" Oikawa said as Hinata nodded in confirmation

Kuroo was standing to the side and starting in shock, 'I'm gonna be marrying him?!,' Kuroo thought as he began to celebrate in his mind

"I'm sure you would like to know who you're marrying, yes?" Oikawa said as Hinata nodded again

Oikawa motions for Kuroo to come forward, "This is Kuroo Tetsurou," Oikawa started, "Aka the man you are marrying,"

Hinata's eyes widen, 'I'm marrying this hot guy?!' He thought, 'Holy crap I'm lucky,'

"It's nice to get you again Kuroo-san," Hinata said

"Indeed it is lovely to see you again Hinata-kun," Kuroo said in response making Hinata blush

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?" He asked as they both nodded

Oikawa hums in response and sets his eyes on Kageyama, "And you are cutie?"

Kageyama blushes, "Kageyama Tobio, Prince Sho-Hinata's knight," he said, almost saying his friend's first name while bowing in respect

Oikawa hummed and said, "I'm Oikawa Tooru," he gestured for Iwaizumi to come out of the shadows, "And this is my lovely advisor, or as you know Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa continued

Kageyama looked up and blushed even harder when he saw the man that caught him in the hallway, he quickly averted his gaze from both men

"Nice to meet you, your majesty, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama said still not looking at them

"Well, I think that we should all go to bed now and discuss the marriage in the morning," Iwaizumi said calmly

"That's a great idea Iwa-chan," Oikawa said

Kurohina left the room to go talk and as Kageyama was about to leave he was grabbed from behind by Oikawa

"Y-your majesty?" Kageyama said curiously

"Call me Tooru~," Oikawa said in response making Kageyama blush

"I can't do that, your majesty, it's disrespectful," Kageyama said still blushing

Oikawa pouted, "Well isn't it more disrespectful to disobey me Tobio?" He said as he tightened his hold on Kageyama

"I g-guess," Kageyama said before Iwaizumi started holding him from the front

"Listen," Iwaizumi said as he lowered down to Kageyama's ear, "If it makes you feel better you can say both of our names when in private, ok?" Kageyama only nodded not trusting himself with his words

After a few minutes, Kageyama broke free from their hold and said, "Well I should get going and find the prince,"

When he left Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a smirk on their faces and one thought on their minds, 'Cute,'

Kuroo's P.O.V

As Hinata and I were leaving the throne room we began to talk

"So, you're a prince," I said, he looked at me and smiled nervously

"Yeah, I am," he responded, "Is that bad?"

I quickly looked at him, "N-No, I just thought the prince was going to be someone, not really cute, sweet, and-" I cut myself off and looked at Hinata very panicky

Hinata giggled, and I swear that it's the most beautiful sound, "Thank you for the compliment Kuroo-san," he said as he looked at me softly

My face into flames and I was about to say something until someone called Hinata's name.

Hinata looked around to look for the person who did and looks like he since his eyes widened, "Tobio!" Hinata yelled

I raised an eyebrow as the blush started dying down from my face and looked to where Hinata was waving

When I did I saw his knight running toward us and for some reason, I didn't like that Hinata spoke so casually to him

"It was nice meeting you again, but I have to go," Hinata said as he came up to me, I raised an eyebrow

Once he was in front of me he pulled me down and said, "Also, I think you pretty hot," he kissed my cheek and ran off to where his knight was

My eyes widen, 'Wait, did he just say I'm hot?!' I internally screamed as the blush finally died from my face rose back up again

'Oh my Asahi, I'm so lucky,' I thought before collecting myself and heading back to my bedroom  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I will definitely try to do better in the future, and thank you for being patient 😊

Third P.O.V

In a certain room in the castle, there is a peaceful tangerine sleeping until a maid barges in

"Good morning your highness," she said as Hinata began to wake up

"Good morning miss," he responded tiredly, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It is 8 in the morning, your highness," she responded, "I am your maid Sylvia," Sylvia curtsied

"Nice to meet you, Sylvia, call me Hinata or Shoyou," Hinata greeted, "Sorry to be rude but could you get out real quick?"

"Of course Hinata-sama," Sylvia said before leaving the room

When she left Hinata began to change, "Perfect," Hinata said while looking in the mirror and walked outside his room to the awaiting maid

"Are you ready Hinata-sama?" Sylvia asked politely

"Yes I am Sylvia," he said back, "Please lead the way,"

Sylvia followed his instructions and lead the way to the dining room

They soon reached the dining room and went inside to find Kuroo the only person there

"Good morning Hinata," Kuroo said as he noticed the presence of the other and waved off the maid, "Looks like we're the first ones here, huh?" He commented

Hinata nodded in response and smiled, "Looks like it,"

Then there was silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one

"So," Kuroo started, "What's your family like?" Hinata looked at him before looking away

"Well," Hinata started, "My older sister got married recently, and my father is strict but nice," he said softly

"Who did your sister get married to?" Kuroo questioned

Hinata grinned, "You wouldn't know him," he said

Kuroo chuckled, "Okay, what about your mother?" He said

Hinata's happy smile faded into a sad one, "She died a few years ago," he said looking down at the ground

Kuroo looked at him shocked, "I'm sorry, I didn't-" he was cut off by Hinata

"It's fine," Hinata said, "It's good to talk about it sometimes, you know?" He said smiling at Kuroo

The doors opened making both boys look over, "Why don't we talk about it later?" Kuroo suggested making Hinata nod

Three had entered the dining room, "Good morning, Kuroo, Hinata," Oikawa said to both boys

"Good morning your majesty," Kuroo and Hinata said at the same time

Hinata looked up and saw his knight being teased by Iwaizumi giving Hinata an evil idea

"Tobio!" Hinata yelled making his knight raise an eyebrow

"Yeah Sho?" Kageyama questioned

Their interaction made three certain people jealous, "I'm going to be sitting with Kuroo so why don't you sit by Iwaizumi-san and his majesty," Hinata said while grinning

Kageyama blushed and was about to protest until Hinata dragged Kuroo away from the other three people, "That idiot," Kageyama said quietly

Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the other hand were shocked before Oikawa began to smirk, "You heard the boy Tobio-chan," he said as he pulled both Kageyama and Iwaizumi to the opposite side of the table

They spent their morning talking to one another and after that got ready to go there separate ways

"Are you sure, Sho?" Kageyama asked outside of the throne room, Hinata nodded quickly before smiling

"Don't worry Tobio, I'll have Kuroo with me," Hinata said happily making Kageyama sigh

"Isn't Kuroo the King's general, though?" He asked with a confused voice

"Yeah, but he's also my fiance, remember?" Hinata asked rhetorically making Kageyama roll his eyes in response

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he relented with a sigh, "Just don't get hurt," he continued while walking away

Hinata sighed tiredly," and he said I was the dense one," he laughed silently, "Well, I better go find Kuroo," Hinata said as he skipped off to find the older boy  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be continued...


End file.
